The Fantastic 5
by agentjennio07
Summary: Serena Portland Richard is an average teenage girl living in New York; well until she gets superpowers! Will she use them for good or bad? And what about the "Johnny Storm?" (Pers Perspective.)
1. Head in the clouds and love interest

My day starts out normally like any other day but I feel a weird vibe in my body every time I make a step, is it because it's the first day of school? Or is it because I had a hotdog with mayonnaise for breakfast? With a cup of milk? Probably the weird breakfast, Uncle Reed is terrible at cooking!

Anyway being his Neisse isn't as fabulous as you think it would be! Having my pretty face, white skin, blue eyes, brown hair, cherry pink lips, and very long eyelashes, I have a terrible curse! Being the smart kid! I hate never having to use a calculator, even when I try the answer pops into my head, like what the heck?! Besides all this nonsense my name Sierra Portland Richards. Why am I so insecure about all of this school work? Well because of the guy that is in my class.** ALL** of my classes.

"Hey hottie!" The boy in front of me says with a wit in his eyes.

"Just shut up Jonathan, you know you will never, and I mean **EVER **land a date with me. Okay?!" I say strictly.

"Hey babe, don't call me Jonathan, its Johnny! Johnny Storm!" He says with a strict vibe.

Though I do not want to go out with him, he is cute. His blonde hair, his blue eyes, his soft smooth, white skin, his blue shirt like my blue dress, his grey pants, and green sneakers like mine but mine are blue.

"Do not call me babe or hottie or any name you would say to any kind of girlfriend of yours!" I shout but not loud enough that anyone else can hear us. "I would prefer to be called Sierra!"

Suddenly the bell rings and the teacher walks in and says, "Hello my new pupils! I am Mr. Kiklieon! I will be teaching you Math and Science for the next 2 years! Now I will assign you your new seats!"

Guess who I have to sit next to for the next 2 years? **Johnny Storm. **Out of all the people I had to get him. It could have even been **TRIPLE LEG TENA**!

I sit down and Johnny passes me a note. "Meet me at the bay this evening. –Johnny (Not Jonathan!)" The note has written.  
This is going to be a long day….. 


	2. The adventure that saves my butt

At the end of school I go home and do my homework. It is 5:45 PM. Evening time is at 6:00 PM. 15 minutes. What am I going to do? He's nice and all but I don't like him! He should get a girlfriend….. BUT NOT ME! I guess I just have to go there.

I am at the bay. Johnny sits at the end, his feet dangling, my heart pounding. My eyes twitching. Wait what? Why is my eye twitching? I keep walking towards him, I'm not sure why because I'm so scared. He hears me and stands up. He walks toward me. My heart is racing even faster than before. It skips a beat then another until I don't feel it pumping anymore. I am sure I am dead because I don't feel my heart anymore. I check my pulse. Thank God it's still running. But that still means I have to confront Johnny…..  
My phone starts to ring. I answer. It's Reed.

"Sierra, meet me at the Baxter building in 10 minutes! Bring Johnny with you!" Reed says.

"What?! Why Johnny?" I ask.

"He's Sue's little brother. Just tell him!" He shouts. He shuts off the phone.

"JOHNNY! FOLLOW ME TO THE BAXTER BUILDING!" I shout and walk off dramatically with him.  
We get on a cab and pay $10.00. There he is. Uncle Reed. He stands at the doorway of the building with Susan and Benjamin. Something's wrong. I just know it. Maybe it's because since Reed and Susan are going out, then I can't go out with Johnny. Family dating each other is wrong. But this is worse, I can feel it.  
"We need you for this mission." Uncle Reed says. "We need you for an outer-space mission."


	3. The gift that I don't appreciate!

Reed has brown hair with a tint of white on his sideburns. His skin is white, eyes are brown, and his height is about in the 6 feet something. Eh! Sue has blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, a green shirt, grey pants, and red sneakers. Like Reed's outfit but his shirt is blue and sneakers are white. Ben has red hair, blue eyes, a red tux and a red tie on it. His shoes are black dress shoes.

"What?!" I say.

"Sierra, you know that I love researching astronomy. So since you're always getting an A+ in your astronomy class like Johnny, we thought you could help us out. I associated with your parents so they're okay with it. You in?" Reed informs.  
I pause for a second. Should I do it? I'll miss school! Wait…. I **HATE** SCHOOL!  
"I'm in!" I exclaim. I am not sure why I said this because I was still in my thinking session.

"Great! How about you Johnny?" Reed says.  
His expression is blank. I can tell he's thinking about how to win me over on the trip. He finally says, "I'm in!"

"Then it's settled! We're leaving today!" Reed exclaims.  
"What?! Today?" I ask.

"Yep, get your bags packed!" Reed exclaims.  
I give him a face palm. This is shaping up to be a terrible day.

I'm in the spaceship. I hear bleeps and bloops and Johnny breaths against my neck. This is so uncomfortable.

"Johnny, do you mind?" I ask.

"Nope, not at all!" He says.  
He definitely has his head in the clouds.

"Everybody, get your equipment on, we're going to make an unexpected landing! Gamma Rays!" Reed shouts.

I feel a huge tingle in my body, my eyes blur. I am dead, I am dead, I am dead. I am definitely dead. But no, I am not. I hear Johnny breathing so close, like he is not even an inch from me. I feel his body covering mine. He is protecting me. Why? Why is he protecting me?  
***

My eyes open. I back on earth. The ground is now a huge crater. I am on Earth, thank God. I stand up, it feels weird. I am weightless at the moment. I stretch my hand out and an ice ray shoots out. What? What happened? I stretch my hand up; a water splash is in the atmosphere. I stretch out both hands and fire comes out. Am I dreaming? I stomp on the ground and the wave shock you can see through the ground. Hills form from the stomp.

I see Sue to my right, she has a purple space suit on like everyone else and she disappears. What? I am dreaming. I am totally dreaming.  
Ben's skin is turn orange and bumpy, he looks strange. Definitely dreaming.  
Uncle Reed stretches and his skin extends across the planet. Yep, I'm dreaming.  
Johnny jumps and turns on fire. I'm totally sure I'm dreaming.  
A second later Johnny squeezes me hard like an affectionate hug. He's happy I am alive.  
This is **real.** I have the elements under my **control.**


	4. You might as well spit on me

My head is spinning, my heart is thumping, and my breaths are heavy. Why? Is my helmet cracked? Am I being drowned? No, I can't be. Not today, I'm not dying. I hear Johnny's voice but not clearly, my hearing is down for a while like my eyes, my eyes are blurry. What I can make out of Johnny's voice is this:

"Sierra…You…..Elements…Alive!" I can tell Johnny is happy I am alive; I can tell he is freaked out of what has just happened. Like I am, I am freaked out.

I feel hands grab me from under, at the same moment I feel a liquid drip down from my forehead, nose, and mouth. My vision is clear enough for me to see that it's red. I am bleeding.

I tilt my head, I see a pool of blood on the side, and 1/12 of my helmet is filled up with blood.

I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die. I am going to drown in my own blood.  
Then my vision dies out. I cannot see. Have I passed out? Am I blind? Or maybe my eyes are just closed but I my eyes refuse to open… I can still hear a little.  
"Okay…..Sierra…..Is…Spaceship…Blood….Dead!" I can hear Reed say a little.

I am dead. I heard Reed say dead.  
Then my hearing goes out. I am helpless.

My eyes open, everyone stands in front of me. I am at the Baxter building.  
The walls are blue, the sofas are purple, and the carpet is bluish purplish. The coffee table is a maple wood, the lamps are tan; the pictures symbolize money and wealth. The frames of the pictures are golden.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder.  
A huge burst comes from my shoulder, leaves, wind, and rocks. Some things made from earth.

The hand moves away quickly. Johnny, it was Johnny.  
His hand is filled with blood. I feel so guilty.

"Amazing!" Reed says. "She can control the elements!"

I set my hand on the coffee table and ice grows on it. I remove my hand as quickly as possible.  
I put my hand on Johnny's shoulder to apologize but instead a huge blazing fire storm comes out of my hand.  
I put my hand on my head to think but instead a huge water blast comes out.  
My hair is soaked!  
Everyone starts laughing, I am so embarrassed.  
I run upstairs leaving a trail of ice. What am I? What has happened to me? I don't have to be embarrassed! They have powers to! Or do they not have powers? Was it just a prank? No, I'm not turning crazy!

I rush into my reserved room which has a purple carpet, a pink wall, a white bed, teddy bears everywhere, a brown cabinet, another brown cabinet, another brown cabinet, and a makeup table. On the ceiling is a white chandelier.

I grab my white laptop from my makeup table and start researching the 4 elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and **Wind? **This makes no sense! If I have ice as a power then I can't control the 4 elements.

I type in another search. "Is Ice an element?" Compounds, Compounds, Compounds! This doesn't make sense.

I open up my scientific journal from when I was a kid. I kept all my theories in here!

I flip to the page about the 4 elements.

I read aloud: "I know there are 4 elements. People say it is Fire, Water, Earth, and **Wind**, but to my research it is water that doesn't make sense. Fire+Ice=Water. If this is Ice is an element, wind has to be eliminated because it is a creation of earth. But Fire, Water, and Ice can all be found in outer space! So to my conclusion the 4 elements are Fire, Water, Earth, and **Ice**!"

Johnny walks in, I shut the book and laptop as quickly as I can. I am frightened. I shoot snow at him since I am so startled.

"Hey! What did I do?" He asks.

"Oh nothing! I was just startled!" I exclaim. I brush my hair with my fingers awkwardly.

"Well, your powers are really cool, like you." He says.

"Oh wow, Johnny! You might as well spit on me!" I say sarcastically.

"Might as well spit on you?" He asks. "Well then I might as well spit on you!" We are so close, are bodies are only 2 inches away from each other.

He makes a weird noise with his mouth and creates saliva. He spits it at me!

"Oh my God! Johnny! You just spit on me!" I exclaim.

"Well you said to!" He says.

"I was being sarcastic!" I exclaim.

I make a weird noise with my mouth and spit on him.  
For the rest of the time before it's time to eat we spit on each other. Like a spitting duel.  
I feel closer to him than ever.


	5. Heart attack (part 1 and 2)

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I am asleep. The only thing I see in my dream is Johnny. He stands in front of me. He walks towards me. I shove my hand in front of me.  
There it goes; a huge water blast comes from my hands.  
If I am fighting back, then I am in a nightmare, not a dream. Uh-Oh.  
He walks towards me even closer, even closer, and he stops. He is 6 centimeters away from me. We share our breaths.  
He pulls me towards him.  
He kisses me. A slobbery kiss. My family would not approve, but this is only a dream.  
I wrap my arms around him, the ice comes out from my hands, I freeze him.  
I shriek. He is gone!  
I put my arms around the ice capsule and hug him one last time and I burn it. I continue hugging him.  
My fire escapes from my hands again and burns him alive.  
My eyes are filled with tears and I cry a river. I drown in the river. I'm gone._  
I wake up my eyes filled with tears. I wipe off the tears and walk downstairs. I check the calendar and it says Saturday.  
Sue is at the dining table and says, "Why are you crying?" She asks.  
"No reason…." I say.  
"Okay, anyway sit down, we need to talk."  
She wants to talk about Johnny doesn't she?  
"Okay, Benjamin, had a heart attack last night," She says.  
"What?! How?" I ask.  
"We are not sure, we just know that he was stabbed in the leg last night also when he was asleep," She says sorrowfully.  
"This is terrible! I'm speechless….." I say being shocked and sorrowful at the same time.  
This is not fake, this is reality.

_**Chapter 5 part 2: Heart attack**_

A pain stings my side. I know Ben is in pain. Why am I complaining? He is pretty much dying! And I'm just feeling pity for myself of this pain.

"Where's Johnny?" I ask.

"Why so curious? Have you grown a little crush on my little bro?" She asks.

"Ew, NO!" I exclaim. "Just curious…."

"Well, Reed and Johnny are at the hospital with Ben," She says.

"Oh, well I had this really weird dream about Johnny last night…" I say.

"What about?" She asks.

"Well….. We kissed," I say "A good kiss. I didn't want it to end. But then I somehow murdered him with my powers and I was crying when I woke up…"

"Oh, so that's why you were crying when you came down!" She exclaims "But anyways, you kissed him?"

"No, he kissed me!" I exclaim.

"Well, you had a spit duel before you went to bed so maybe your mind registered that as a good dream!" She exclaims.

"Well, okay," I say awkwardly.  
I eat my waffles and get ready for the day. Then we leave for the hospital.

Ben is lying down on his bed. Johnny sits on a green chair against the wall. Reed is talking to the hot nurse.  
I can see Sue's face turning a bright red of jealousy.  
I sit next to Johnny.

"Hey hotshot, what's up?" Johnny asks.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I ask.

"Wait, hold up! You let me call you hotshot without you saying 'oh Jonathan, you devil! I prefer if you call me Sierra, ooooh!'" He says in a girly accent.

"Well, just shut up you dream boy!" I smart mouth.

"You all might want to go home," Says the nurse. "He'll be fine tomorrow." She smiles when she says that.

"Alright," I say, "I'll work on my homework, come on Johnny!" I exclaim.  
Johnny follows me out the door and down the hall, down the staircase, into the parking lot, then into the car.


End file.
